


堂澄 · 草莓烟草

by Gardenia_1225



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_1225/pseuds/Gardenia_1225
Relationships: Nagadou Kei/Misumi Mikoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	堂澄 · 草莓烟草

00  
「I knew you were trouble when you walked in.」

01  
成为UDI解剖医的两天前的晚上，三澄在东京的一家酒吧。

音乐震得她耳朵生疼，她只得端着酒退到最角落的沙发里去，手上的威士忌随着她的动作和冰块晃荡出不可闻的微小声响。

随着她越来越往角落里退，她的鼻腔里越来越充盈着各种复杂的信息素味道。一闻就是有人在这里欢愉过，还不止一对。作为医生的三澄不由得皱了皱眉头。

还好今天吃了抑制剂出门。上次妈妈给的掩盖信息素味道的香水没有了，不过应该没什么关系。已经退到最角落的三澄坐在了另一个吧台椅上，各种颜色的光线从她脸上一晃而过，连她的脸都变得光怪陆离了起来。

自从开始从事法医的工作，三澄就养成了经常来酒吧的习惯。一杯酒，能放松因为经常接触死亡而麻木的神经，毕竟在酒吧里，很多活生生的人在交谈搭讪，在随波逐流，在醉生梦死。  
三澄仍旧只是充当他人生命的旁观者，手上只捧着一杯酒，看着他人在起落沉浮。信息素在浑浊的空气里蠢蠢欲动。

三澄有时竟怀疑自己是不是吃抑制剂吃太久，性别是不是已经转成了beta。omega女性是不可能从事法医这样的行业的，所以自从分化以来她就一直在吃抑制剂。自那以后，她几乎很少对别人产生冲动。可以说，从表面上看，她和beta没什么两样。

所以进出酒吧也不会被其中涌动的信息素气味搅乱思维。三澄想着，将酒杯放在了手边的玻璃案几上。

歌曲放至温柔慵懒的男声，三澄听见歌词：

「I see quite nights poured over ice and Tanqueray」

身边同一个桌子旁的椅子上坐下一个人。一个男人，头发长到快要遮住眼睛，手上拿着一杯纯威士忌。三澄忘记是从哪听来的话：喝纯威士忌的人都不好惹。她本打算瞟一眼就收回目光，却在收回目光那一瞬间闻到了一种味道。

来自对方的，被压抑过的淡淡烟草味道。

三澄不抽烟。但是她闻得出来，这是信息素的味道。烟草味里掺杂着树木的味道，若不是三澄坐得近，这被压抑过的似有若无的味道是肯定闻不到的。

对方一定是不想惹麻烦，所以也压制住自己的信息素才来了酒吧。但又有想来酒吧的理由。

三澄对想要放纵而来酒吧的人没什么兴趣。偏巧是这样的人，平时不来，因为特殊的理由想要来，又不想太过放纵所以压抑信息素，才比较有趣。三澄把自己的猜测在心里排了排，忍不住又看了对方一眼。

三澄不算阅人无数，却很少见到面前这样的alpha男性。大多数alpha都打扮精致，有的人甚至一定要穿得非常社会精英的样子，要不就低调但沉稳。可面前这个人，头发没有怎么打理，穿着一件有些皱褶的短外套，里面一件灰色的圆领T恤，普通的牛仔长裤。总之，给人一种萎靡不振的感觉。

可是他的信息素很好闻。三澄平时用的香水也是木质调的，因此对他身上的味道很有好感。烟草味对于现在的环境而言，又简直是提神般的存在。

三澄坐在原地，嗅觉在努力的捕捉那一缕烟草味。对方似乎是察觉到了什么，转过头来看了一眼三澄。

三澄就在那一瞬间看见了他的双眼。平静里带着复杂的情绪，三澄分离不出那些情绪，干脆就不去猜测对方在想什么。

虽然她不会抽烟，但她那一刻倒是很想来一支，最好是来自面前这个男人。

离开酒吧的时候，东京下雨了。秋叶原的夏夜有些粘腻，温热的夏风吹来，解不了燥热。

三澄就恰好和那个男人一同站在了酒吧门口。她突然觉得很闷，很热，就决定离开酒吧回住处去了。没想到酒吧门外因为下雨，更为闷热了，这闷热的空气让她的头昏脑胀更加严重了。  
赶紧走吧。她这么想着，就闻到了刚刚熟悉起来的烟草味，出现在自己身后。

闷热的雨夜，完全陌生的Alpha，喜欢的烟草味，缓解不了的燥热⋯⋯

一股淡淡的草莓味突然窜进了三澄的鼻腔。糟了，三澄想。抑制剂没管用吗？是过期了自己没看到吗？还是因为酒吧里太过杂乱的信息素味道搅乱了自己？

身后的烟草味在一寸一寸浓郁起来。她突然感受到了久违的血液沸腾的感觉。身体在发烫，在变软。

三澄美琴在分化之后从来没有允许自己进入这种状态。今天确实是不可控状态出现了，现在该怎么办？

那个男人走得越来越近了。他应该是闻到自己信息素的味道了，三澄恍惚地想。

“求求您，帮帮我。”男人站到她身边的时候，她小声地求助了，“能麻烦您把我送到家吗？谢谢了。”

男人的表情没有什么变化。他没有说话，原本想走开，估计可能把三澄看成了在酒吧随意约人的omega。三澄努力地拽住了他的袖子：“我也不想现在变成这样的情况，求您帮我。”

凭什么信任他？三澄挣扎了一下。可能是因为喜欢他信息素的味道，可能是因为他跟别的alpha看起来都不一样。

三澄美琴是感性到这种程度的吗？她问自己。

随后回答自己，至少三澄美琴是感性的这句话，不是个彻头彻尾的伪命题。

男人最后同意了。“等我一下。”他只说了四个字，不一会开了车过来。三澄坐在了车后排靠左的位置，和他呈对角。他的车里都是他似有若无的烟草味，三澄觉得自己似乎更难受了。

草莓味充斥在整个车里的时候，已经是快到三澄家的时候。她努力地保持清醒，却只能绝望地闻出自己信息素的味道越来越浓。男人握着方向盘的手紧了一紧，她没看见。

车开至快到家附近的绿化带，没什么人的地方，停了下来。草莓和烟草的味道在车里互相缠绕，三澄的呼吸越来越不顺畅。突然，她听见车门打开又关上，关上又打开。那个男人到后排座位来了。三澄本能地往后缩了一缩，却感受到双腿之间一片潮湿粘腻。

已经起反应了吗。陌生的感觉让三澄不知所措，男人坐在自己身边，他的手指攀上自己的后颈，吻温柔如水却又带着欲念覆盖上来。她拼命地呼吸着他身上的味道，如同落水的人攫取氧气一般急切。他的舌尖轻抚她的上颚，她的牙龈，她的牙齿，一寸一寸深入，一寸一寸掠夺。

她追赶上他的节奏，在舌尖你追我赶的游戏中乐此不疲，全然不顾自己的衬衫已经被他解开了两三粒扣子，让他得以舔舐她的锁骨。他一手搂住她的腰，一手向她裙下探去。

裙子和内裤已经被她剧烈的反应打湿，他轻松地褪下她的内裤，手指瞬间被又一阵浪潮打湿。

“这么敏感吗？”他低沉的声音在她耳边炸开，随着他手下揉捏着她的大腿内侧，她忍不住一个闷哼叫出声来。

他的手指带着暖意，两根一起钻进了甬道里。三澄拼命地咬着嘴唇不让自己叫出来，却真实地感受到自己的那里已经是一塌糊涂。泥泞潮湿的田地，陌生的男人在用手指沉默地、勤勤恳恳地开垦，她光是想一想就忍不住颤抖起来。

手指加至三根，抽插的速度也变快了，三澄在座位上被男人压着，意识已经接近涣散，终于高潮让她无法控制自己，呻吟从牙关里泄了出来。

她的身下已泛滥成灾，她却仍旧记得拾起理智，轻轻地推了推男人，可此时的推已经不管用了。男人打开车门，抱起她，往她说的家的方向走。

是三澄打开的门。理智告诉她，这副omega的躯体真的太讨厌了，她不能和不认识的男人纠缠一夜。可她omega的本能却无比渴求这个男人进入她，冲撞她，拥有她。

他抱着她，在柔软的床铺上陷落。她陷落在他的怀里，陷落在名为烟草的诱惑里。

短暂的上瘾没关系吧？她问自己。

他褪去了她的衬衫，解开了她裙子的扣子，她就在他的注视下变得不着一缕。赤裸让空气变得更加淫糜，她光洁的双腿小幅度地互相摩擦着，试图缓解烧灼的难耐。

突如其来的一夜情不需要语言。

他沉默地挺入的时候，她只是挺起了腰来，情动的叫声憋在嗓子里，化成小猫一样的哼声。信息素的驱动让人昏了头，他不再顾及她的感受，抱住她的双腿就是大开大合的操干。

她眼角不自觉流出生理性的眼泪，朦胧间看见男人咬着下唇，双眼捕捉着她的失神。这刺激的场面让她更加把持不住自己，几近到达高潮。

就在她攀上顶峰的那瞬间，她突然感觉到性器从身体里被抽了出去，随即大腿上一凉。她心下了然，男人不愿产生麻烦，射在了外面。

她因高潮出现的无意识抽动还没结束，他温热的手指突然贴上了自己的腺体。下一秒尖利的牙齿就刺破了皮肤，一股不属于自己的信息素被注入了身体。她因这一连串的超出预计的行为目瞪口呆，却终因太过疲倦失去了抵抗的力气。属于他的信息素在她体内流淌着，抚平了她的燥热。

她虚弱地躺在床上，男人赶赶咐咐地走开了。本以为他会就此走开，没想到他抽来了纸巾，帮她清理了个大概，才缓缓走开。

她听见房门打开又关闭的声音，闭上了双眼。

第三天，三澄吃好了抑制剂，喷好了香水，像什么都没发生过一样，按原计划去UDI报道。

神仓所长是个温和的beta前辈，带自己参观了一下UDI，介绍了一下同事，熟悉了一下设备。

“诶东海林，中堂医生呢？”所长疑惑地问一旁的检查技师东海林。东海林耸了耸肩：“三澄医生来之前他还在这，这会不知道去哪了。”

熟悉的烟草味突然从背后传来。三澄被体内传来的归属感和熟悉感震惊，呆立在原地。

“三澄医生，这就是我们UDI的另一位解剖医，中堂医生。”

她随着所长的话语转过身来。那个陌生又熟悉的男人就站在不远处，看清楚三澄的长相之后，他眼睛里出现了一丝震惊。

她看着他低头，似乎是在整理表情，嘴角带起一抹含义不明的笑容。随后他抬起头来，表情又变回了难以捉摸的样子。

“中堂系。”他报出了自己的名字。

真的是他。三澄听见他的声音，和那晚只说过两句话的他的声音悄悄在心里做了比对。

“这位是新来的解剖医三澄美琴医生⋯⋯怎么，你们认识？”所长看着他们的表情觉得有些不对劲，问道。

“不认识。”三澄朝所长笑了笑，“那之后要跟中堂医生共事了，还请多多指教。”

她努力地转过身去，走到刚才所长给她指定的位子坐下，不去看中堂医生。

今天意识清醒，临时标记过的身体却因他在身边而感到安心。

她无意识地攥紧了手里的圆珠笔，又抬头看了一眼他，发现他也在看她。

他又隐秘地笑了。

02

第一天的解剖，二人都有各自的任务，同时进行，描述遗体和判断死因的语句在他们两处此起彼伏。

三澄在中堂结束后几分钟也收起了手上的刀，东海林合上记录本说：“我去查血液和胃容物成分了。”三澄轻轻点头示意她会处理解剖台这边，东海林就留下她去了化验室。

解剖室此时只剩下了中堂和三澄二人。一阵沉默之后，三澄先说话了。

“为什么临时标记我？”三澄抬头透过透明面罩看中堂清洗解剖台的背影，停下了手上收拾手术刀的动作。

水声停了下来。

“假性发情。”他说。

“假性发情？”这个名词对三澄来说颇为陌生，因此重复了一遍，加重了疑问语气。

“一开始在酒吧门口，你拉住我，我以为你是发情期突发，又是个没有经验的omega才会需要向别人求助，后来在你家，我看到你的药单，知道你在长期服用抑制剂，才想起可能是假性发情的情况。”

听见三澄没说话，中堂又转过身来说：“也就是你因为长时间规律性服用抑制剂，突然不规律了之后会出现的很像发情期的情况。”

“你的意思是，你一开始以为我发情期来了，怕我惹上麻烦所以好心临时标记我？”三澄皱了皱眉头。

“看来神仓所长没有招个笨蛋。”中堂又转过身去擦洗解剖台，“临时标记很快就会消失的，在那之前，把吃抑制剂的规律重新建立起来比较重要。”

是要做好人吗。做好人干脆就直接临时标记啊，为什么要做完全套。三澄隔着口罩和面罩看不真切他的姿态和表情，不过也没兴趣了解。

至于自己身上那股淡淡的烟草味，还是赶紧消失吧。

“今天这具是什么死因？”三澄一边带上橡胶手套一边问东海林。东海林踌躇了一下，说：“应该是，Alpha信息素冲撞引起的信息素运转系统过载。”

面前躺着一个皮肤白皙的omega男孩，三澄已经确认过了性别。她打算取血样化验，血样管里缓缓流进深红紫色的血液。她一看就心下了知，这是两个alpha先后注入信息素导致的。

“这年头alpha都这么不负责任，不知道这么搞会出大事吗。”东海林一边拿过血样管一边嘀咕，三澄听了这话，忍不住看了眼中堂的背影。东海林作为beta自然是不知道中堂和三澄的性别——至少在她看来，这两人表现的都很像两个beta，所以她也就这么说了。

“死者21岁，omega男性，大学生，他的alpha主动找到了警方，但是好像另一个alpha还不知下落。”神仓所长简洁地在会议室跟三澄东海林她们说了说案情，“那个alpha的信息素已经取过样了，你们可以拿去做比对看看。”“知道了。”三澄和东海林回答，拿起文件夹去了化验室。

“三澄，结果出来了。”东海林把化验报告递给三澄，三澄认真地看了看，边看边念：“已知的alpha信息素比未知alpha信息素浓度高了20%⋯⋯”看到这里三澄忍不住咬了咬自己的指甲，东海林接上了她的话：“也就是说这个说自己是他的alpha的这个人实际上是后注入信息素的人，也就是实际导致这个omega死亡的人。”

“因为在信息素冲撞中前一个alpha的信息素会被抵消一部分⋯⋯”三澄挥了挥手中的报告，“去找所长吧。”

去所长室的时候，中堂也在。三澄进去的时候，看见他坐在沙发上，目光抬起看了她一眼，又落了回去。

“所长，如果只是要追究责任的话，这个已经出现的alpha是致死源头。”三澄把报告放在了所长面前的办公桌上，“但是不知道有没有什么别的内情，毕竟这种情况真的很少见。”

“20%⋯⋯这就是判断依据吗？”所长指了指报告上被三澄画线的部分，三澄点了点头：“是的。”

一股熟悉的味道突然从背后拥来，不等三澄回头，中堂就走了过来，从三澄背后伸出手拿走了报告。

“你有没有想过，这20%的量，到底是因为短时间冲撞抵消，还是因为标记性质的差异。”中堂漫不经心地翻阅着报告，淡淡地说道。

“如果第一次是临时标记的话⋯⋯再过上一天左右⋯⋯是可能会出现这种情况。”三澄顺着中堂的话想了下去，顿了半晌，然后说，“为什么在接受了临时标记之后，还会在这么短的时间里接受正式成结标记呢？还是来自不同的人？”

“至少责任不全在后一个alpha身上。”

“如果是强奸那就不一定了。”

“那他他妈的会自己去找警察？”

看着针锋相对的两个人，所长和东海林不仅不知所措，还目瞪口呆。“你们俩怎么回事，这才共事几天就吵架？”所长从办公桌后面走了出来。三澄扭过头去，中堂放下了报告。

“如果是强奸，会有生殖腔撕裂。如果是诱奸或者迷奸，血液会有药物残留。傻子都知道的道理。”中堂撂下一句话就走了，留下三澄在原地捏紧了拳头。

“第二个Alpha找到才是关键。”所长念念有词地坐下了。“目前的技术手段，还不能从信息素追根溯源，所以还是等警察吧。”东海林长叹一声，拉着站在原地的三澄离开了。

“三澄医生，遗属后天就要把遗体领回去了，告诉你一声哈。”工作人员一句提醒，把坐在座位上发呆的三澄一下叫回了现实。“好的多谢了！”三澄点了下头，一看窗外，天不知不觉已经黑了。

三澄收拾好包，刚刚走到办公室门口，就远远地看见从走廊上走来的，刚刚洗完澡回来的中堂。

他住在这里吗？三澄猜想着，突然想起所长室那股微不可闻的草莓味。原来是自己的啊。 

这么想着，那一晚的记忆突然毫无征兆地出现在她的脑海，带着味道和温度直冲她的意识。加上出现在身边的中堂的味道，她的脸突然一下红了起来。她急匆匆地逃离了办公室，险些撞到刚刚进来的中堂。

她像一阵风一样跑过去，带起一阵香气。站在办公室门口的中堂在抑制香水的味道下闻到了很微弱的，但熟悉的草莓味。他站在原地愣了半晌，转头回到所长室去了。

“第二个alpha，找到了。”第二天，毛利警官就站在了办公室里，“我们刚刚把他的信息素采样送了过来，希望你们做个比对。”“我去做比对。”东海林站起来点了点头，说道。

“不是我说，这个世道真的应该再立一套法律，信息素这东西应该用什么生物手段管控起来。”毛利警官坐在了东海林的位置上长叹了一口气，“还是beta好，自由自在不受这什么信息素的干扰。”

“只可惜beta生育率不高啊，alpha和omega的存在自有其生物意义上的理由。”神仓所长缓缓踱了过来，“只是alpha和omega间的感情实在是太受信息素诱导了，冲动的人又很多。”

三澄忍不住朝沙发上靠着的中堂看了一眼，发现他也在看自己，两个人急急的又撤回了自己的视线。

“这个案子恰好是个例子。”毛利警官摆摆手指，“知道为什么会出现现在这个情况吗？故事的开头恰好是两个alpha相爱了。”

若论及世俗，两个alpha男性相爱，怕是最不能被世人理解的，可这两人恰恰是想要打破世俗的一对情侣。

按理来说，感情到位了其实没什么不可以，但最不可以的因素，偏偏还是生理冲动。两个alpha在一起，不光会因为自己情动时的信息素对对方产生敌对情绪，还会对omega产生生理冲动。偏巧就有这么个一往情深的omega对其中一个alpha展开了生理和心理上的双重攻击，导致了这个alpha的摇摆不定。这个omega男孩一定没想到，自己的插足反而导致了自己的死亡。

后来三澄作为解剖法医去法庭上做了证，也听了全程审判。

后来，omega男孩被另一个alpha发现了。就在他原本约好自己喜欢的佐藤学长的前一天，佐藤学长的alpha恋人找到了他，争吵之间信息素爆发，冲动和阴暗的心理使得那位alpha情敌一气之下用大量信息素临时标记了自己。他不知道这些知识，于是第二天还是骗到了学长的成结标记，却在标记后几个小时因为信息素冲撞导致的信息素系统运转过载死去了。

最后，佐藤学长和他的alpha恋人被判过失杀人和非法使用信息素，双双入狱了。

三澄出法庭的时候，已经是傍晚了，一轮落日向着法庭的屋顶沉下去。夏天的晚风顺着三澄的衣服吹起，三澄闻到了自己身上越来越淡但依旧固执存在着的烟草味。她很难不在这样一个案子之后，在闻到身上的烟草味后，想起中堂。

她有因为这次临时标记恨中堂吗？

其实她没有站得住脚的理由——中堂是为了保护她，虽然他的行为显得有些突如其来，顶多算是让她的身体沾染了她没想沾染的东西。

只不过，第一次相遇应该是在UDI的办公室，应该是看着对方的脸好好说声“初次见面请多多关照”——虽然中堂不像是会说这种话的人。

而不是在酒吧，一人手上一杯威士忌，更不是被信息素搅乱的夜晚。

三澄想着，走着，一抬头就看见UDI的大家在前面，所长，东海林，还有⋯⋯

“你们怎么在这？”三澄问东海林，特意没有去看中堂。

“UDI lab的规矩，一桩案子结束之后就去吃饭〜”神仓所长拍了拍三澄的肩膀，“今天三澄医生说了算，三澄想吃什么？”

“啊你们定吧，我也不知道呢。”三澄话音刚落，东海林跟所长就你一句我一句地讨论起来。

三澄抬起头，偷偷看了一眼中堂。依旧看不见他的眼睛，可是看见他因为东海林和所长的讨论，嘴角挂起一点点弧度。

夕阳刚好。

他的气息顺着晚风吹过来，搞得她突然很想去拥抱他。

03

扔掉了过期的抑制剂，重新吃回抑制剂后已经一个月了。喷上抑制香水之前，三澄闻了闻自己身上的味道。那股若有若无的烟草味已经弱到不可闻了。

果然临时标记只能维持一个月。三澄边想边按下了香水瓶的喷头，手一歪，香水喷向了空中。她闻着淡淡的檀木香味，晃了晃瓶子，发现香水已经快没有了，是妈妈给的香水留下的小瓶版。

下班去买一瓶吧？三澄想着。

妈妈推荐的小的香水工作室，藏在小巷子的街角，三澄走进去，单鞋的鞋跟在木地板上敲出声响。

“欢迎光临，请随便看看吧。”柜台里的女孩站起来，冲着她笑了笑，“你身上的香水也是我们家的吧？是雨后森林吗？”

“是的，那一瓶用完了，所以过来想看看别的味道。”三澄立在香水架旁边笑了笑，突然因为自己的话怔了一下。早上是想再买那瓶的，原来自己是想再买一瓶别的味道吗？

她的视线从架子上的试香瓶上一个一个扫过去，看到了一个标签：「失眠夜」。她忍不住伸手拿起了那个玻璃小瓶子，靠到鼻尖下。似曾相识的烟草味和水的味道缠绕着钻进她的鼻子，一瞬间又把她带回一个月前的那个夜晚，她拥住他的背，脸无意识地埋进他的颈窝，克制却充满欲望的气息让她一瞬间遗忘了自己身在何处。那一瞬间她甚至以为，他与她相识已经许久了。

“这款很冷门呢。”站在一边的女孩笑着说，“可能因为是比较冷淡和男性化的味道。”三澄也笑了笑，摇了一下手上的玻璃瓶：“那我就要这个吧。”

瓶子上的英文名写的不是sleepless night，是dreamless night。

睡着是为了做梦吗？三澄的手指抚过瓶子的标签，将瓶子放进了包里。

这时手机突然响了起来，是东海林打来的：“三澄，突然有一具遗体要解剖，你现在忙吗？不忙的话过来加个班吧？”

三澄喜欢法医这份工作吗？喜欢的，除了要她加班的时候。

处理完有些发臭的尸体，三澄去洗了个澡，坐到了办公桌旁。大衣外面还有些解剖室的味道，她皱了皱眉头，停顿了一下，从包里掏出了刚刚买的香水，喷了很少一点在手腕内侧。

肩膀很痛，脖子也有些不适，法医的职业病了。三澄趴在桌子上，盯着自己伸出去的手腕，鼻子动了动。

买这瓶香水是因为想念消失的烟草味吗。她的大脑困倦到无法给自己一个答案，当然她知道也许是自己也在逃避这个答案吧。

就伴着这瓶失眠夜的味道，她趴在桌上睡着了。对不起dreamless night的名字，她做了个梦。

梦里她坐在解剖台的侧边，能感受到解剖台金属的凉意。近在咫尺的，是中堂的脸。他认真地看着她，然后温柔地吻了过来。和那夜属性相似的温柔，更添了一份缱绻和绵长。

他的呼吸很平静，顺着他亲吻的节奏缓缓在她耳边铺展开来。他的手搭在她腰上，暖暖的，温度透过衣服渗进她的身体里去。她的腿绕过他的腰，与此同时她居然还在想，这时候不会有人进来解剖室吧。

这个平时带着清冷和平静的解剖室，此时充满了沁着雪松、海水味道的烟草味和酸甜的草莓味，两种属性完全不同的味道超乎意料的融合在一起。他的唇离开她的时，三澄在他的眼睛里看见了自己。微红的脸，一缕头发粘在唇边，口红的颜色晕开了，眼睛里好像有一些水色。

她不光在他的眼睛里看到了自己。她还看到了他的欲望。

她听见他轻轻地说：“我想要你。”

就在这时，她醒了。她是被手机震动的声音弄醒的。等她一抬眼，想要看看是不是自己的手机，却看见了坐在旁边的中堂。

做了和对方有关的绮梦，三澄揉了揉自己的头发，抬起头来，努力地不去看他，因为看了脸可能会更红。

“你身上的味道还没消吗？一个月了已经。”中堂的声音还是那样，不咸不淡的还带着点嫌弃，三澄却没在意，没像平时那样怼回去，反而软软地说：“消啦，这是香水的味道。”

“你之前喷的香水不是这个味道。”中堂今天的头发还挺整齐，三澄看见他皱了皱眉头。

“今天新买的，之前的喷完了。”

这话一出口，三澄心里暗道糟糕。虽说自己不是带着百分百的目标去买的这瓶香水，但是很难让他确定自己的目的。万一他真的觉得她是因为留恋他的信息素的味道才去买的，这误会可就大了。

果然刚睡醒的脑袋还是不清楚。三澄甩了甩脑袋，看中堂没说话，赶紧捞起了自己的包包，撂下一句“我先走了”就赶紧逃走了。

走出办公楼，她感觉到自己的心跳还因为那个梦重重地快速地响彻心间。

现在她与中堂之间，已经全然没了联系，顶多只能算是有过肌肤之亲的普通同事而已。

她真的留恋中堂的身体和气息吗？是仅仅因为身为omega的本能吗？三澄想了一会，觉得这个问题短时间内是想不通了。虽然刚才那个梦很能说明问题。

三澄想起分化的那天。

那是一个冬天的下午。三澄跟妈妈弟弟几天前刚去参加过新年祭，这几天就在家里呆着看看书写写作业，偶尔和弟弟玩一玩。

这天下午，妈妈出去工作了，弟弟和自己在家。三澄突然觉得自己很不舒服，是以前从来没有过的感觉，浑身热乎乎的还没什么劲，整个人像脱了力，只能尽力往床上爬。一开始她以为自己发烧了，但是又觉得有一些奇怪，因为发烧不会这么突如其来。

躺了一会，她突然闻到了一股草莓味。虽然意识有点渺茫，她还是突然想起来，可能是自己分化了。

居然是omega吗。她有些懊恼地捶了一下床，发出了很微弱的声响。某种程度上来说，三澄很清楚自己将来要做什么，而omega女性这个身份很不合适。

在这个当口，三澄想起了自己的亲生母亲。她在三澄的记忆里，早已化成一个决绝而残酷的背影。一个嫁了人就成了家庭主妇，除了家务、生育再无其他任务的omega女性，究竟是怎么想起来要杀了自己的一家四口呢。她究竟在自己的生活里遭遇了什么，三澄不知道，也永远不会知道了。但是母亲的omega身份和后来的选择，让她对自己刚刚出现的omega身份，只有厌恶和恐惧。

她想要成为一个不被生物本能和生育义务控制的人。可此时此刻的她，只能攥着被子，一个人在被子里默默颤抖着，竭尽全力和分化的生理反应做着斗争。

我连保持自己的意识清醒，都不能做到吗。Omega原来是这样的吗。三澄绝望地想着，视线触及天花板的吊灯，那些枝桠和灯泡的轮廓在她的眼中逐渐模糊起来。她隐约听见门被推开的声响，接着是秋彦着急的声音：“姐姐你怎么了？”“小秋⋯⋯快去打电话给妈妈让她快点回来⋯⋯”

后来三澄再睁开眼睛已经是在医院了。妈妈坐在床边，一看她睁开眼睛，只是上来握住了她的手，说：“我不知道⋯⋯我忘记了雨宫家是alpha和omega结合的家庭⋯⋯我只想着我和你爸爸是beta，没有想起你的问题，是我疏忽了⋯⋯”妈妈的眼睛里很快蓄起了眼泪，三澄只能抬起另一只手拍了拍妈妈的手：“没关系的妈妈，以后我会照顾好自己的。”

三澄自那以后，再也没有允许自己表露出omega的样子。她已经没有当时那么痛苦，只是学着习惯这个性别，然后遗忘它。她在妈妈的指导下长期吃抑制剂，喷抑制香水，学着冷眼旁观世间对性别的各种看法，直到一个月前。

一个月前，她意外地和陌生人度过了人生中第一个旖旎的夜晚，后来还跟这个人相识，成为了每天低头不见抬头见的同事。

认识了中堂之后，三澄才知道自己看人有多么准确。酒吧里的第一印象果然没错，他不是她固有印象中的alpha。如果说三澄是非典型的omega，那中堂也是非典型的alpha。他对谁看起来都是一副冷淡中带着不屑的样子，但从不用信息素等生理优势给别人压力——这种alpha三澄见得也多了。他只闭嘴做自己的事，从不对别人的性别和取向加以过问。与其说他是不感兴趣，不如说他是根本对这个生理体系压根不在乎。除了解剖时会有些问题涉及信息素和ABO生理特征，其他时候他根本不会提起。作为omega，三澄能明显感觉到，他在把自己的信息素压制到最低水平，不显眼不惹事。

与信息素不相关的欲望和爱情，真的存在吗。

三澄坐在摇摇晃晃的地铁里，思绪飘成零零散散的样子。

梦里中堂那个眼神仍旧在她眼前挥之不去，带着温度和水光，直冲到她心里来。

第二天的女士更衣室，三澄依旧在上午九点吃着一碗天妇罗盖饭。东海林走过来，在她身边走过，打开了衣柜：“三澄你是换了香水吗？”

“对，昨天新买的，怎么样？”三澄嘴里还塞着天妇罗炸虾的尾巴，说话嘟嘟囔囔的。

“还不错，这种冷淡的味道意外地也很适合三澄呢。”东海林坐到了她身边，伸了个懒腰，又接着说，“知道吗？中堂班的临床检查技师又辞职了。”

“又？”三澄重复了一下关键词。

“啊你不知道，中堂班的检查技师就没有干超过三个月的，换得很勤。”东海林撇了撇嘴，“还不都是中堂那个臭脾气。”

三澄笑了笑，接着吃自己的饭，就听见东海林接着说：“听说他以前还有一个beta女朋友呢，怎么现在好像一个人很久了，大概这种人连恋爱都谈不下去吧，毕竟也只是beta而已。哎我也是个beta我也没什么权利说这话⋯⋯”

beta女朋友。

三澄拿筷子的手微微顿了一顿。

身为alpha的中堂，曾经交往过beta女友吗。

她推开更衣室的门，走到解剖室门口，中堂站在那里，把名牌拿下来刚打算贴到左边“解剖医”那一栏里，看到她来了，什么话也没说，顺手把她的名牌拿起来，贴到了右边解剖医那一栏里。

对中堂来说，那才是真正的爱情吧？

三澄戴上口罩和面罩，看见了对面解剖台旁，同样装扮的中堂的眼睛。

04

三澄剥开一个饭团的包装纸的时候，中堂坐到了她的背后，他的位置。

三澄突然很想问问他，关于之前beta女朋友的问题，但是又觉得有些不太礼貌，决定还是先把关系拉近一些。

“中堂医生⋯⋯”三澄转过身去，叫他名字的时候尾音拖得长长的。中堂从嗓子眼里哼出一声“嗯”，表示他听见三澄在叫他了。

“今天我们俩剖的那两具遗体⋯⋯”三澄聚精会神地盯着手上的饭团，“你有觉得哪里蹊跷吗？”

“有一点。”中堂点头，“你那具是中枢神经系统问题，我的是心力衰竭。”

“是在不同地方发现的一对恋人。”三澄啃了一口饭团，“偶然遇上偶然概率太低，肯定有什么问题。”

“虽然我不赞同你猜测这两具遗体彼此必然有关联，但是等会东海林那里血液化验结果就出来了，等着吧。”中堂还是冷冷地回复了，若是一个月前的三澄，可能还会想中堂到底在端什么架子真的很臭屁，但是一个月后，三澄心下了然他表面上就是这样。

“你觉得是中毒死吗？毕竟送来时候的初步诊断又是缺血性心脏病。”三澄眼睛转了转，听见中堂回答：“去他妈的缺血性心脏病。中毒可能性是最大的，因为没有器质性病变，不过还是看化验结果。”话音刚落，中堂就转过身来，“你这家伙今天干嘛没话找话？”

完了，被他发现了。三澄嘴里塞着饭团，支支吾吾地说：“没有啊我只是觉得毛利警官可能又要崩溃了，毕竟又是刑事案件什么的⋯⋯”

东海林这时急急忙忙地走进来，把报告拍在中堂面前：“常规毒物检查无异常，可能要再去调查才能知道是什么毒物再做针对性检查。”“你早就让东海林做毒物检测了？”三澄问，中堂不满地甩了甩头：“想适应UDI的反应速度你是不是还需要一个月？”

中堂的话半对半不对，三澄最近的确是在工作上分心了。

中堂在身边的时候，她就会想，中堂究竟在恋爱的时候，是什么样子的呢？也是这样拒人于千里之外，时不常还出现骂人三连吗？

“混蛋，这样又要实地调查了吗。”中堂拿起报告一甩，很不耐烦的样子，三澄默默咽下了最后一口饭团，说：“我们还是先跟毛利警官申请由我们实地调查吧。”

中堂和三澄实在是很少在一个案子里合作，不是因为别的什么客观原因，主要还是中堂这个人不愿意跟别人合作，就算是跟谁都笑眯眯脾气超好的三澄也不行。但如果两个人剖的尸体是有相关性的话，中堂连推也推不掉了。

中堂、三澄和东海林三个人抱着大大小小的箱子去发现遗体的现场取样。“这是那位beta女性铃木小姐的家。”东海林打开门说道。一进门，东海林就把目光锁定在了书架上。

“诶，铃木小姐跟我是同行吗？”东海林看着书架上的书喃喃自语，三澄连忙放下箱子翻起了毛利警官刚刚给的报告：“啊是的，她是一家科技公司的化学分析师⋯⋯”

说到这里，三澄仿佛想到什么似的，抬头看向中堂：“中堂医生⋯⋯这位如果是药剂师的话⋯⋯”“有可能是致死的化学药剂。”中堂放下箱子，“我们还是赶紧搜吧。”

“之前警方判断他们是恋人是因为这些照片吧⋯⋯”三澄翻阅着报告，复印件上照片里女孩偎在男孩肩头笑得很灿烂，“为什么会死呢？”

“我们不正在找吗，美琴你在想什么呢⋯⋯”东海林把自己的头从冰箱里拔出来，回头看了一眼三澄，发现中堂站在三澄身边，两个人认真地看着那些照片。“既然是alpha和beta的恋爱，也许有些什么说不出的苦衷吧。”中堂脱下外套扔在进门的柜子上，三澄顺着中堂的动作看见了柜子旁的垃圾桶。

“喂东海林你下次搜证的时候能不能不直接一头扎进冰箱啊，门口还有个垃圾桶诶⋯⋯”三澄戴上手套向垃圾桶走去，蹲在垃圾桶边，突然怔住了。

“中堂医生，拿个小号袋子给我。”三澄朝身后伸出手去，中堂拿起了一个袋子递给了她。不一会，三澄举起了手上装着一大堆饼干末的袋子。“为什么要把饼干都碾成末扔进垃圾桶？”三澄疑惑地说，这时走到她身边的中堂弯下了腰去，从垃圾桶里拈起一小张白色的纸团。

“山下先生，再见了。”东海林念出纸团上的话，三澄迟疑地抬头：“山下先生⋯⋯说的就是另一位死去的山下先生吧？”“警察为什么没看到这个？”中堂蹙起了眉头，三澄说：“可能是因为⋯⋯被饼干末埋在下面了⋯⋯这张纸一看就不是正儿八经的遗书或者告别，不然它也不会被揉成一个球扔在这里⋯⋯”

“中堂医生⋯⋯”三澄看了看他放在一边的箱子，“我们刚刚，是不是在山下先生家搜到过饼干？”

“饼干⋯⋯甜的东西⋯⋯药剂师⋯⋯”东海林喃喃自语，“会不会是⋯⋯乙二醇？”

“结果出来了。”东海林踏进办公室，就看见背对着她的、累得趴在桌上打瞌睡的三澄，和坐在她旁边的中堂。她仿佛看见进来的一瞬间，中堂的手刚刚从三澄的头上拿开。

我可能真的累到看错了。东海林晃了晃头，想把刚才那个诡异的画面从脑袋里赶出去，冲着回过头来的中堂扬了扬手上的报告。

“还好这次终于不是刑事案件了！”毛利警官刚往椅子上一坐就伸了个懒腰，回过神来发现一会议室的人都盯着他等他说案情，他连忙坐好，清了清嗓子，“是殉情呢。”

听到殉情这样的词汇，三澄忍不住眨了眨眼睛，一旁的中堂却靠到了椅子背上。

“处理跟ABO性别有关的案子大多数都跟感情相关，这个也不例外。”毛利警官又喝了口水，“性别平权运动搞得轰轰烈烈是不假，可是总是有些老顽固的，比如山下先生的父母。”

山下先生的家庭是典型的上层社会AO家庭，他是家中的长子，一名从小优秀到大的alpha。父亲让他进入家族企业，从员工已经晋升到了主管的位置。后来父母才知道，他爱上了自己以前不同部门的同事，现在的下属，分析师铃木小姐。铃木小姐是一位优秀的化学分析师，作为一名beta，从小成绩优异，身边也不乏追求者，其中也有一些alpha。铃木小姐从来没有在意过对象的性别，因此同样优秀的山下先生提出交往的请求后，铃木小姐欣然同意了。二人的感情虽然越来越好，可一直因为山下先生的家庭原因遮遮掩掩，身边的人一概不知他们正在恋爱。直到山下先生有了迎娶铃木小姐的念头，才向父母提及，却遭到了父母的强烈反对。

老一辈AO家庭的父母的期望，永远都是自己的alpha子女能够找到一个称心的omega结婚生子、繁衍后代，而不是和一个beta甚至alpha一起恩恩爱爱，没有子嗣。AB结合的生育率一直保持在很低的水平，而山下先生的父亲就把相关的研究报告砸到了他的脸上，告诉他这辈子都不可能，必须要跟一个门当户对的omega结婚才可以。山下先生和铃木小姐都非常痛苦，最后决定用乙二醇混在饼干里自杀。

这个世界，对于性别的看法，已经极端固执到可以把人逼死的地步了吗。一直被保护着的三澄，尽力去做一个很像beta的omega的三澄，可能是做了法医这行，尤其是来到了UDI之后，才知道这些令人无力的悲剧。

三澄垂过头去，把视线甩向了中堂，发现中堂也在看她。她不知道，在中堂眼里，她的表情含着一种很少有的悲戚。三秒之后，中堂的目光仍旧没有移开。三澄心底感受到了一丝丝的诧异，因为这一个多月以来，他们的目光都很少相触。

所有人离开会议室的时候，中堂低下头说了声：“有兴趣一起吃晚饭吗？”

三澄抬起头来，发现中堂抬起头来直视前方，像没说过这句话一样。

“好啊。”三澄说。

和中堂吃饭还是头一遭，三澄跟着中堂走进寿司店的时候这么想。寿司店小小的，很干净，收银柜台里的老板娘看见中堂还微微颔首笑了笑，看来中堂应当是这家的常客吧。

他们下班的时候已经不早了，所以等寿司上来的时候，已经是八点了。八点的三澄意识到中午只吃了个饭团，饿得不行，寿司上来时她先拿起筷子夹了一块，中堂却先拿起了酒杯。

“中堂医生今天心情很不好吗，找我出来吃饭，又只喝酒。”三澄嘴里包着块寿司，说起话来像只小松鼠，中堂放下酒杯看了一眼她，不自觉地笑了出来。“哦，那证明中堂医生心情没我想的那么差嘛，还会笑。”“不还是因为你这家伙太傻。”中堂也拿起了筷子。

“不过，”中堂伸过去的筷子在寿司上方停顿了半晌，“今天心情不好，倒是真的。”

“是因为山下先生和铃木小姐的故事吗？毛利警官说的时候我就觉得你表情不太好。”三澄夹起了第二块，装作若无其事地说。她知道，也许今天他要跟她提起那个beta前女友了。她不知道的是，她该在他提起时，做出什么样的反应，摆出什么样的表情。

“应该是吧。事情过去挺久的了，我也不知道我为什么还在难过。”中堂一抬手，一杯烧酒就下了肚，他喝下去之后直视着三澄的眼睛，“我是不是不应该跟你说这些？”

为什么不应该？我和你除了同事，没有其他的关系。三澄在心里想着，嘴上却说不出口，停了一下，却说出一句：“听说你有过一个beta女朋友，是因为她难过吗？”

今晚的气氛太不对头了，三澄想。我和他，不知不觉把想的话都讲出来了，明明是最好不说的。

和山下先生与铃木小姐的故事比，中堂的故事少了许多的惨烈色彩。

“我很想见她，可是八年前，她就离开了。”中堂的第三杯烧酒下去，眼睛有点发红。

“她在哪里？”三澄喝下了今晚的第一杯酒。

“她那么好，应该在天堂吧。”中堂的手指肚摩挲着酒杯粗糙的纹理，三澄的目光就随着他的手指游走着，不敢看他的脸。

“为什么？”三澄轻轻地问。

“我他妈怎么知道。”中堂说完之后，无力地笑出了声，“她一直都为了我好，为了我这该死的alpha性别，为了我跟家里的关系，为了那个未来⋯⋯铃木，那个铃木，不值得啊。明明可以再找一个人过日子的⋯⋯”

“我知道她的死与我无关，不是我的问题，可是为什么留我一个人。”中堂又端起酒杯的时候，对面的手终于按住了他的。

“我们换个地方喝酒吧？”三澄声音里带着刻意的笑意，“比如你家，怎么样？”

05

三澄是什么时候，因何缘由爱上中堂的，她自己也不知道。

她记得年轻时候看过的那种烂俗爱情小说，女主角一笔一画地在自己的日记上写，爱一个人不需要理由。那时早熟的她只觉得可笑，这世界上怎么会有人无缘无故爱上另外一个人？

可惜还有一句老生常谈的话：「日光之下，本无新事。」她眼睁睁地看着自己像那个女主角一样，溺入一段不知由头没有起点的爱情。

起点，若说有的话，也不该是那个彼此还不相识的夜晚的。

中堂关上门的那一刻，灯还没开，他的气息就在一片昏暗里像潮水一般涌过来，淹没她。她还没来得及反应，他就用嘴唇掠夺她的呼吸了。烧酒残留的烧灼感经舌头传递到她的口腔，带起她一阵急迫的呼吸。

他把她压在门上深入地亲吻，一手揽住她的腰，一手扶住她的脖子，冰凉的手指在她颈后游走，掠过腺体时让她忍不住颤抖了一下。

他好像特别喜欢她的下嘴唇，用嘴唇去磨，用牙齿去轻咬，用舌头去细细地舔。她的手环住他的脖子，手指轻柔地穿过他的头发，用力呼吸让她意乱情迷的烟草味。

窗外时不时有车辆驶过的声音，门外时不时有人上下楼的声音，因着这些外界的声音，她不自觉把自己的喘息声放低，他似乎对此有所不满，惩罚性的轻轻吮吸了一下她的舌尖。

待到两人终于无法呼吸的时候，他放开了她，唾液在彼此的唇齿间拉出暧昧的丝线，昏暗的光线下隐隐闪出光来。她努力恢复着自己的呼吸，等到他又要吻上她的锁骨之前，她问出了声：

“中堂医生。”

她的声音轻飘飘的，甚至有些发抖。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

她以为他醉了。

“三澄美琴。今天我们都知道彼此是谁。”他低沉的声音在她耳边响起，温热的气息洒在她的耳朵上，让她更加瘫软下去了。他轻轻地吻了吻她的眼睑，那一瞬间，她有一些想哭的感觉。  
是啊，今天我终于知道，你是中堂系。

他轻轻地把她放到了床上，然后再压了上去。她瞬间被恰到好处的烟草味包围，房间里草莓味的浓度也逐渐高了起来，不一会他们就像处于一片草莓田里。他亲上了她的脖颈，呼吸着她的香气，她觉得自己像要被采摘一样，认真地挣扎着，被他按在她腰上的手阻止住了。

衣服的纽扣被渐次解开，他的手指在她身体之上游离，她皮肤下的温度宛如钢琴的黑键白键，被他点燃，由他掌控，奏出隐涩而又火热的乐章。

中堂将三澄抱到腿上的时候，三澄一下子把脸埋在了他的肩膀上，任由他将她举起，顺着早已湿透的布料伸进手指去。她不好意思看他，只感觉到他的手指拨弄着花心，感触透过脊柱直传上大脑，让她发出了一声闷哼。

他抽出了手，把她的脸扶正，让她直视他的脸。她看着他的眼睛，突然就脸红了。“脸红什么？”中堂看出来了，笑着说，手也没闲着，接着伸进了甬道里。作为医生，他们二人指甲都没有留很长，他圆润的指头灵巧得让她呻吟出声。逃不掉他的目光让她更加羞涩了，然而身下的空虚又让她不得不悄悄地用大腿磨他的腿根，想让他快点进来。

脱掉了湿透的内裤之后，等着他戴上套的时候，她觉得下面有些凉意，但下一秒他就带着火热缓缓挺入，她的手悄悄地掐住了他的肩膀。她就保持着坐在他腿上的姿势，被他掐着腰带着上下动作。这个动作让她感觉到他的格外深入，动着动着，她似乎有个点被磨到了，愣是没控制住叫了出来。中堂倒像是得到了什么鼓励，加快了速度，她的意识飞快地消逝，到达高潮时他突然吻住了她，叫声统统闷在了嗓子里，她无力地接受着他温柔的舔舐，眼角边被操干出的泪水沿着她脸颊的弧度落了下去。

那一刻她在灭顶的快感里想紧紧地拥抱他。她突然发现，她爱他，因为他们都是这个性别社会里的异类。厌恶生理本能，甚至厌恶自己的性别，厌恶性别带来的社会规则，时时刻刻想要背弃却又无能为力。

那他呢？三澄喘息之间用力地闭了闭眼。她想要从他身上离开，刚刚勉强挣扎起来想要挪下床的时候，他从背后抱住了她。

他的胸贴住她光裸的后背，她感受到了他的心跳声，很重的，一下，又一下。

他的声音有些沙哑。

“别走。”他说。

第二天早上，三澄是在中堂的怀里醒来的。他的手臂牢牢地箍住她，弄得她动弹不得，只能睁着眼睛让自己清醒一下。

她的视线在他的脸上游移着。他的刘海翻到了后面，于是她得以第一次好好地看他的脸，他的眉毛，他的眼睛、鼻子和嘴。这样一看，中堂真的是非常好看的人，只不过他一直把自己的眉毛眼睛都藏在刘海下面。

明明就是很精致又很男人的长相。三澄费劲地把手臂从他的怀抱里伸出来，手指掠过他的眉角。就在这时他的闹钟响了，他也因为闹钟的响声醒了过来，她的手因为很难收回去，就停在他脸的旁边。中堂睁开眼睛看着她目不转睛地盯着他，于是举起了自己的手握住了她的。

“你再这么看下去，我们再不起来，就要迟到了。”他说，刚刚醒来时的沙哑声线让她想起昨晚，脸又红了起来。

坐上地铁时，三澄因为腿软崴了一下脚，中堂反应十分迅速地捞起了她的手臂，帮她保持住了平衡。

“谢谢。”三澄抬起头看他，他握着自己的手臂一直没有松开，直到坐下来。

“之前没有⋯⋯跟omega⋯⋯所以没想到这些那些的，抱歉。”中堂突然没头没脑地来了一句。这倒让三澄有些迷惑了：“这些那些的？”“就是⋯⋯感觉你很没力气，我也没注意到。”

“从生理角度上来说，omega是会在这之后比较虚弱啦。”三澄笑笑，“至少跟beta比是的。”

“那个，椛谷夕希子，她的名字。”中堂摸了摸鼻子，“她是意外死的。”

三澄没有说话，中堂仿佛得到了什么许可，接着说：“八年前她死于一场交通事故，那时我们交往已经两年了，到了谈婚论嫁的时候。我倒是不在乎alpha啊beta啊什么狗屁性别的，可是她却在替我在乎。在乎我的工作，我的社会地位，我的家庭⋯⋯”

三澄握住了他的手。

“椛谷小姐知道你这么夸她，一定会很开心的。”三澄抬头看着窗外的景色，握了握中堂的手。

今天UDI的工作有些繁重，三澄和中堂又工作到很晚。等到中堂洗完澡回来，三澄终于整理完了报告，趴在了桌上。

中堂擦着头发走进办公室，转头看了一眼钟，已经九点了。三澄又在办公桌上偷眠。中堂走过去，坐在她身边，又悄悄地摸摸她的头发，她的额头。她的后颈隐隐的现出昨夜的红印，中堂笑了笑，手指缓缓地拂过那些地方。

不知不觉，中堂似乎发现办公室里突然出现了熟悉的草莓味，并且有越来越大的趋势。他努力地抑制住自己的冲动，摇了摇三澄的肩膀：“醒醒，你怎么了？”

三澄抬起头来，身体微微颤抖着，眼睛红了起来：“我不知道⋯⋯我很难受⋯⋯跟那天晚上一样的难受⋯⋯”

中堂的掌心下感受到三澄越来越热的肩膀，他突然想起什么似的，问：“你今天早上⋯⋯是不是没吃抑制剂？”

三澄用力地咬着下唇：“好像是的⋯⋯早上忘记了⋯⋯”

中堂的手越来越用力了：“完蛋，可能是因为上次打破了规律，这次又是短时间内⋯⋯”

还不等他思考出来原因，三澄的手臂就环了上来。

她的声音里带着哭腔：“中堂，救救我⋯⋯”

06

中堂抱着软成一滩水的三澄踌躇了一会，直接跑到了解剖室。解剖室的门一落锁，三澄的吻就密密麻麻地跟了上来，草莓味甜得中堂几乎不能自已，只能一再说服自己冷静。

解剖床很平，也很冷。三澄躺下去的时候发现，下面垫着中堂的睡袋和他UDI的外套，才发现原来中堂把她放在一边后是去弄这些去了。

她想起那个旖旎的梦，她就坐在解剖床的边缘，和中堂交换一个欲望升起之前的吻。可是今天的他们，欲望已经箭在弦上，动作和气氛都没有梦里那么温柔了。

中堂的吻落下来的时候，三澄的意识在燥热之中挣扎出一丝悲凉。承认自己爱上中堂后，她一直不想承认的、不愿相信的，恰恰是现在这种情况。

恰恰是，生理冲动替代了一切。替代了可能出现的爱情，可能出现的精神依赖，可能出现的所有与alpha和omega之间的生理联系无关的事情。

他似乎是看出了她的心不在焉，没有任何先兆便撞了进来，带起她听起来痛苦的悲鸣。

她觉得自己像一只蝴蝶，羽翼脆弱又充斥着艳俗的色彩，他的手就这样抓过来，她挣扎，扑棱着翅膀抖下闪光的鳞粉。

可是她不再渴望自由。

她甚至不再渴望曾经一直要求的平等。她一面痛恨沉沦于情欲的自己，一面渴望他的手紧些，再紧些，更紧些。

感触到达最高点，她难以自抑地高叫出声，听见他在耳边说：“我需要临时标记你吗？现在应该是假性发情期我怕对你产生影响⋯⋯”

“标记吧。”她从喘息里艰难地挤出这句话，头垂在他的肩膀处。

他的牙齿刺进腺体，带来熟悉的痛感，她平躺着，长舒了一口气。等待着他的信息素和她的融合的过程中，她以为他要离开了，可是他没有。

他把她拥在怀里，用体温帮她抵御着解剖床的寒意。温柔的吻终于在混乱之后到来，她回吻的时候，轻轻地啄着他的嘴唇。

“你有想过停掉抑制剂吗。”中堂突然问。

“以前没有，现在有了。”

三澄这话一出，中堂愣了一愣。他伸出手来，像他之前做的那样，摸了摸她的额头。三澄因为自己意义不明的表白紧张得不得了，在他的手覆上来时闭上了眼，睫毛快速地闪动着。

“谁也不是斗士，所以不必辛苦了，我也是这么想的。”中堂轻轻地说，附上了一个印在额头的轻吻。

那一瞬间，多余的话都不用再说了。三澄的心跳像要蹦出胸膛来。只是，她千想万想，也想不到，他居然将她对AO关系的臣服，解释成了对反叛意识光荣的放弃。

他下了床站了起来，伸出手去要去扶已经失去力气的三澄。

“你扶我去洗澡，我没力气了。”三澄坐了起来，腿垂在解剖床边，她虽然很虚弱，但还是带上了嘟着嘴的表情。

中堂直接转过身去，蹲了下来：“上来，我背你去。”

三澄顺从地爬上他的背，用手臂勾住他的脖子，他的手臂勾住自己的腿，再稳稳地站了起来。她把脸靠在他的背上，呼吸着氤氲开来的烟草味。

“中堂是喜欢我的信息素吗？还是别的什么？是因为跟我做很开心吗？”三澄喃喃自语，声音很小，却被中堂听见了。

“是喜欢想要成为不一样的人的三澄。”中堂边走边说，步子轻快起来，三澄也随着他的步调在他的背上晃悠着，笑了起来。

第二天的解剖室，第一个发现事情有些什么地方不对的是东海林。

“美琴，中堂是惹到你了吗？”东海林偷偷地问三澄，三澄瞪大了眼睛：“诶？怎么会！”“那你今天老是看着他。”东海林试图透过三澄的面罩去看她的表情，三澄还是保持着惊讶的神情：“我有吗？啊那可能是因为⋯⋯他今天⋯⋯外套皱了！我觉得有点奇怪。”

“明明外面穿着工作服啊，你怎么看见的⋯⋯”东海林看三澄这样子就是没说实话，但是手上还捧着人家的肾，只能先自己嘀嘀咕咕，没有再问下去。

至于中堂的外套皱了的罪魁祸首三澄美琴女士，则忍不住又抬头看了一眼对面的中堂。那人在对尸体做缝合了，他认真地低着头看着缝合处，没有抬头看她的空隙。她却觉得，这好像是她第一次被他认真的样子迷住，要不是他抬起了头，她可能要一直神游下去。

他抬起头发现她正在看他，透过面罩用眼神提醒她注意手下的遗体，她才如梦初醒一般地重新把视线聚集到刀上来。

早上的抑制剂又没吃。不过没关系，已经不需要了。

她呼吸着身上淡淡的他的味道，手下的刀认真地朝遗体接着探下去。

>>>

三澄喜欢海。一年四季，三澄最喜欢夏天的海。穿着T恤和牛仔短裤，戴一顶简单的帽子，傍晚落日的时候，走在沙滩上。

原来秋天的海，也这么好看吗。

三澄和中堂并肩站在江之岛的沙滩上。十月傍晚的风已经有了些凉意，三澄紧了紧身上的针织外套，向中堂的方向靠了靠。

中堂的信息素，是烟草味的，里面沁着平日里很难闻出来的雪松和海水的味道，冷冷的。第一次闻出这一层味道的三澄觉得很自然，这味道跟平日里的中堂一样，克制里带着深层感觉上的凉意。现在她和他一起立在海边，那股海水凉而不寒的味道微弱地环绕在她身边，她一瞬之间突然觉得，他们相识已然很久了。

只不过才快三个月而已。三澄想着，伸出手去，勾了勾中堂的手指。中堂低头向她，等着她说话。

“我们认识居然才三个月吗。”三澄笑着感叹了一句，“果然人在广袤的事物面前，比较容易感叹这类东西吧。时间啊什么的。”

“因为人面对大海，容易敞开胸怀吧，会想些比较大的东西。”中堂顺着攥了攥三澄的手指，“三个月可以发生很多事的。”

“是啊，这三个月发生了好多事情啊。”三澄拉着中堂的手走动了起来，鞋子在沙滩上踩出清晰的印记，标示他们走动的方向，“我爱上了一个人，大概也就两个月。”

“你真的很喜欢说爱这个字。”中堂似乎是有感而发地说了一句。

“在中堂眼里，爱情是什么样子的呢。”三澄轻轻地问，语调像念什么咏叹调一样。

“最近是不是有些说法？女朋友问起这种话来，应该回答‘有你就是爱情’这种话吗。”中堂似乎觉得自己讲了个笑话，忍不住笑出声来，又想憋住。三澄忍不住用另一只手打了他一下：“说正经的。”

“正经的？”中堂思索了一会，“大概是，这个世界上的那个人，会让我觉得不能缺少，也不能用任何人替代她。”

“真巧，我也是。”三澄笑着说。

“你是为了刻意跟我保持默契才这么说的吧？”中堂故意怼她，却换来她的一个亲脸颊的吻。

“我跟你本来就默契。”三澄神秘地笑笑，中堂恍然大悟：“一定是我给你定期临时标记的缘故，我跟你心有灵犀了。”“只有成结标记才会有这种现象的，临时标记没有的，傻瓜。”三澄毫不留情地回击了。

因为骂了傻瓜这个词，三澄已经做好了被中堂三连回击的准备，中堂却停下了脚步，认真地说：“你觉得我们需要成结标记吗？”

“我们爱对方，是因为彼此是alpha或者omega吗？”三澄也思索了一会，回答。

“我也是这么想的。那我们可能是真的默契。”中堂完全地握住了三澄的手，接着往车站的方向走去。

“大家注意一下！”所长站在办公室门口，拍了拍手，把大家的注意力都吸引了过来。

一阵清新的海风味道突然像顺着阵风，卷进了办公室，被三澄现在敏感了些的鼻子捕捉到了，她不自觉地抬起头来，看见所长的身后，站着个低着头、背着双肩包的男孩子。

“来，这是新来的兼职生，做记录助理的，久部六郎桑。”所长转过身去拍了拍男孩子的肩膀，男孩子抬起头来，扫视了一圈办公室，最后把视线聚焦在三澄这一侧，开了口。

“大家好，我叫久部六郎，是一名在读医学生，还请多多指教！”

他低下头去，三澄想，原来是带着海风味道的年轻alpha。

就在此时，身前的烟草味突然有了要浓起来的趋势。三澄的视线转向味道的来源处，中堂的目光透过杂乱的刘海，古井无波地盯着门口的男孩子。

07

“美琴医生，刚才是要我拍手臂那里的伤痕吗？”“对，就是标了4的那里。”

“美琴医生今天不是很精神呢。”“对昨天没睡好〜”

“六郎今天的任务完成得很好哇！”“我们六郎很厉害的！”

久部六郎来UDI的第三个星期，面露羞涩地站在东海林和三澄之间接受着调笑，耳根都红了起来。

中堂站在不远处，看着三澄拍了拍久部的肩膀，笑得眼睛眯成一条缝。

美琴医生。

啧，真是麻烦的家伙。

晚上加班后回家时，地铁上中堂突然抓住了三澄的手。平日里因为二人不想让他人知道正在交往的事情，中堂很少在公开场合牵三澄的手。他握住她的手的那一瞬间，三澄有些惊讶，但因为是在地铁上而不是UDI也就由他去了。

三澄用另一只手拿着手机，拇指在手机屏幕上规律地滑动着，突然line的提示音响了，通知里跳出「久部六郎」这个名字：

「美琴医生好像是把报告落在办公室了？」

三澄划下通知栏，打开了对话框界面，回复道：「啊真的吗？」

「不是说今天要拿回去研究其中一个问题吗？我刚才回办公室拿东西在美琴医生桌子上看到啦。」

「啊我真是粗心呢⋯⋯那就只能等到明天了⋯⋯」

「东海林医生怕是要生气了（笑）那美琴医生早点休息哦！」

三澄还没来得及回复，就感受到中堂的手指在轻轻摩挲她的手指，还轻轻触碰她的手心，痒痒的。她抬头去看他，他问：“跟谁在聊天呢？”

不对，这语气不对。三澄敏感地想。他脸上甚至还挂着笑。他平时根本不管自己的社交，就像她也不管他的一样。

挂着似有若无的笑，问起自己在聊天的对象，这还是中堂系吗？

但是在这方面还是缺了根筋的三澄被中堂一路牵着回到住所，门一关上，他的吻就盖了上来，一改最近的温柔缱绻，变得有攻击性了起来。他略狠地吮吸她的嘴唇，又轻轻咬了一下，带起她无意识的哼叫，被他的吻封在喉咙里。

她终于喘不过气来的时候，他放开了她，嘴唇顺着她的下巴滑到脖颈，毫不留情地在锁骨位置留下一个红印。

他的脸埋在她的颈窝，深深呼吸了一口气，他呼吸的温热气流带起源自脖颈的电流感，让她微微颤栗。

还不等她问问自家恋人今天为什么这么不正常，他就在她耳边低低地说：

“我们上次临时标记是什么时候？三个星期之前吧？味道都快消失了。”

三澄怔了一怔，算了算日子的确是的，但他从没有因为临时标记马上要消失而不安过。

他今天的确是不安的。三澄想着，努力地在脑海中寻找让他不安的缘由。

记忆在三周的时光里游移，一股海风味突然闯进脑海，三澄就明白了。

“你吃醋了？”三澄觉得好笑，但还是认真地问道。

“今天你可别被我干哭。”中堂没有正面回答，反而像是甩下一句挑衅，抱起她就向卧室走去。

今天他发力确实比平时猛，带着她一鼓作气冲上高点，她就算心里憋着股劲却还是在高声呻吟的时候落下眼泪来。他带着胜利者的得意微笑吻去她的眼泪，下面还没抽出来就咬上了她的腺体，她仍旧停留在高潮的抽搐痉挛，没有顾及今天既没有带套、也没有外射、完事以后也没拿出来这件事情。

她扶住他的背用力喘息着，听见他说：

“你会走吗。”

“我今天还是在这里睡啊⋯⋯”她的话还没说完，就感受到他的手指在她的背上移动着，柔弱地画出无意义的形状。

“谁他妈问你今天。”他说，语气里少了平日的恶狠狠。

她摩挲着他的背，轻轻地叹了口气：“我不会走的。”

她不知道他的这种不安全感从何而来。可能是因为椛谷小姐的不辞而别吧。她只能把他抱得紧一点，再紧一点，让他能觉得安全一点。

海风和烟草味，确实不是很搭，大概是因为中堂“可能吃醋了”这件事，三澄放了更多的注意力在久部身上了——要知道久部到底做了什么才让一向云淡风轻的中堂在意了。

自从和中堂进行稳定的临时标记之后，三澄对其他alpha的信息素味道就没有那么敏感了，至于对久部的印象，除了第一天第一次闻到海风味之外，就没有把他当做是一个alpha吧。

这天楼下分析室的小姑娘上楼来送报告，喊了一声三澄医生，三澄站起身来刚打算去接，就被坐得更靠近门口的久部截了胡。三澄眼睁睁地看着久部对那个omega小姑娘笑了笑以表谢意的时候，小姑娘的脸突然一下红了，只是点了点头就冲出去了。那时候三澄好像才有一丝丝地意识到，久部似乎是受欢迎的。

海风味是什么样的呢。三澄微微闭上双眼，呼吸了一口空气。海风味里带着海盐星星点点的咸味，沁着一丝丝白桦树味道。和楼下那位小姑娘的薄荷味倒是很配，三澄模模糊糊地想着，被空气里突如其来出现的烟草味扰乱了呼吸，睁开眼来。

若说起来，三澄最初被中堂吸引，就是因为他这独特的信息素，层层叠叠，克制又性感，凛冽又温柔，正如他本人一般，反差斐然。三澄忘记是何时听说了一种说法，遇见命定的alpha时，会不自觉被他的信息素吸引。彼时三澄自然不相信这种鬼话，也不相信每个omega都有所谓的自己命定的alpha。

遇见中堂是个大概率的偶然吧。她持着和中堂同样的气息、同步的呼吸，看着中堂向她走来，眉毛在刘海下微微的蹙起来，似乎是知道了她在做什么关于久部的自我实验。

三澄从不信命。可是人生总是有偶然和惊喜，比如中堂。

她扬起头来，冲他开心的笑了笑，他似乎是被她灿烂的笑容闪到了，轻轻骂了一句：“傻瓜。”嘴角却出卖了他的内心。

除了久部本身就是个alpha，大概还有久部对自己的称呼。「美琴医生」。说起来三澄根本没觉得有什么不妥，生活中只有中堂一个人倔强地不叫她的名字，“你这家伙”来“傻瓜”去的，别说美琴了，“三澄”两个字都没好好叫过。

吃的哪门子醋呢。Alpha真难懂啊。三澄摇摇头，眼神不自觉飘到久部的方向，久部看到她一看过来，眼神躲躲闪闪地看到远方去了。

三澄的心里有了些疑惑。如果说中堂作为alpha的自觉感受到了久部的威胁，那可能真的是中堂的感觉出了问题。久部作为alpha，每天在三澄和中堂旁边来回晃悠，就算三澄身上喷着香水，也不可能闻不到自己身上因为临时标记出现的另一个alpha的味道，这味道还是明明白白就来自中堂的。

三澄的感觉还是出错了。她绝望地看着下班后在办公室堵在她面前的久部。

“美琴医生，今天晚上我们一起吃饭吧？就⋯⋯就当是为了庆祝今天解剖很成功？”久部站在三澄面前，直视着三澄的眼睛，耳根红红的。三澄盯着他红红的耳朵，知道中堂在她背后不远的地方，根本无法回过头去，只能跟久部打太极：“我今天晚上有约了，不好意思哟。”

“那明天呢？”久部脸上很快染上了一丝失望，却又不屈不挠地接着问道。“明天⋯⋯”三澄更加明白了，久部就是想要约自己吃饭，她可以给明天编造一个借口，却知道他一定会问后天。

借口总有穷尽的时候。

就在三澄拼命寻找解决办法的时候，中堂从身后走了过来。“还不走？不是说好了吃饭的时候讨论一下报告吗？”

他的手搭在她的肩膀上，手下微微使了些力气。三澄知道他的意思，立马换上无奈的笑容：“是是是，中堂医生好不容易答应我合作了，我马上收拾好哦。”三澄低下头去拿起座椅上的包，抬起头来对久部报以一个抱歉的笑容，还没等到久部做出什么反应，三澄就挎着包哒哒哒地追已经走远的中堂去了。

下班高峰期的地铁里很挤，人和人之间缺乏空隙，在密闭的车厢里产生复杂又难闻的气息。

三澄被中堂拉着手腕沉默地上了地铁，又被带着挤着到了车厢的角落。中堂用手臂给三澄圈出了一块地方，足以让三澄抬起头看看他的眼睛。他眼睛里的情绪变得很阴郁，三澄想。和第一次在酒吧遇见时的眼神一样，复杂又难以窥探。

是三澄先进的家门，中堂跟在她后面。什么时候中堂给她的钥匙呢？应该是确定关系后的几天吧。三澄努力地回想着，手上的钥匙转了几圈，门锁发出沉闷的咔嗒一声，她就先走进了屋内。

她听见他走进来，换鞋，放下包，关上门。门关上的那一瞬，三澄甚至有种错觉，今天的门和中堂的情绪简直是如出一辙，关上的声音都比平时闷了几分。

还不等她想完这些有的没的，面前就笼罩上一片阴影。熟悉的烟草味以独裁者的姿态在空气里蔓延开来，他的吻也就在此时毫无悬念地来临。

今天久部的所作所为不仅让三澄知道了威胁所在，也更实实在在地让中堂感受到了不安吧。三澄想着，竭尽全力去用自己的吻让他平静下来，结果反而适得其反。

他不间断地吸吮着她的嘴唇，一下一下，手指也撩起她的衣服，轻轻地划过她的腰间，一下一下。

那股暧昧的痒意让她忍不住要屏住呼吸，却又因着他强势的吻不得不呼吸，就这么被挑逗着，她的呼吸很快因为衔接不上，变化成带着呻吟的喘息，引得他叼住她的舌尖，重重地吸了一下，同时捏了一下她腰上的软肉，她顺着他的动作不禁又往上抬了抬头，身体挺成美好的半月牙，靠进中堂的怀里。

她柔软的胸部撞进他的怀中，很快把他的注意力吸引了过来。他娴熟地一手解开她文胸的搭扣，悄无声息地就滑到前面，手掌轻轻地摩挲着柔软的乳房，食指上因为常年拿手术刀磨出的小小的茧此时正在乳头附近转着圈地摩擦，很快那粒小红豆就在他的手中硬了起来。草莓味顺着她难耐的呻吟散发出来，在二人身边氤氲出情色的气味。

他的手摸到她穿着牛仔裤的大腿根部，发现那里已经是一塌糊涂，淫水打湿了很大一块布料，在那里晕成不规则的形状。她难耐地自己伸手要去解开牛仔裤的纽扣，却被他拦住了。他的手代替她解开了扣子，手指顺着裤子紧绷的与皮肤之间的缝隙向下延伸，在不大的空间里活动着。早已湿透的内裤被他的手指挑开，敏感花朵的花心迅速被侵占，牛仔裤和他的手制造的紧绷让她张不开腿，就在那样的限制里他的手指慢慢深入，让她忍不住叫出了今晚畅快的第一声。

他将她抵在墙上，另一只手在她的帮助下脱去了她的衣衫，揉捏着她另一边的柔软，吻着她的脖颈的锁骨，手下还在不停抽插着。她的喘息和呻吟失去了限制，反反复复重复着相似的语气词。他感受到手掌处积蓄起的黏腻液体，于是舔吻着她的耳垂，在她耳边问：“这么爽吗？好多水啊⋯⋯三澄今天很乖哟。”

此时此刻被恋人叫起很少在他那里出现的名字，她一瞬间像是被他提醒了自己是谁，羞耻感层层叠叠地漫上脑海，还没等她想要回应，他就看着她的眼睛，又加了一根手指：“还是，你更喜欢听，美琴？”

“啊⋯⋯中堂医生⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯果然还是吃醋了啊⋯⋯”她喘息着回击了他，却感觉到他的手指抽了出来，手指上沾着她自己的液体，粘液随着他的动作拉出丝来。他滑腻的、沾着液体的手指就缓缓地在她的嘴唇上划过去，在她的唇上留下暧昧的水光。

他的声音里带着笑意：“三澄美琴，我要你是我的。永远，彻底，是我的。”

“今天我想完全标记你。”他在她耳边轻轻地说，吹出的气流在她敏感的耳朵上带起有着电流感的痒意。

“成结标记在我这里的最低标准是彼此相爱。”三澄抬起头看他的眼睛，笑着说，“我们还没有说过我爱你。”

“留到最高点那一刻说吧。”他的手要去脱她的牛仔裤了，“我相信我的爱不会比你的差一毫一厘。”

她很快全身赤裸，被他脱去了裤子和内裤，抱了起来，目的地却不是卧室，而是餐厅的餐桌。

餐桌上还摆着三澄早上没吃完的草莓蛋糕，透明盒盖虚掩着，中堂将三澄放下后随手打开了盒子，淡奶油的味道悠悠传出来，掺进三澄本身的草莓味，就要将她变成一个草莓蛋糕了。

而中堂可能也是这么想的。他用手指拈起一点蛋糕上虚浮的奶油，伸向三澄。三澄心领神会地舔食了他手指上的奶油，他就压了过来亲吻她。唇舌之间弥漫着淡奶油甜腻的香气，可是还不够。他又拿起了蛋糕上那个草莓，放进三澄的嘴里，咬了上去。二人在唇齿相触间分食了一个草莓，咬下去的那刻，草莓甜蜜的汁水染红了三澄的嘴唇，中堂顾不上咀嚼，就去舔吻她嘴唇上的红色汁液。

食色性也。三澄像草莓一样也流下了汁水，在餐桌上留下一滩可观的水渍，中堂终于结束了对三澄的品尝，站起身来就发现了那滩水渍，似乎有些惊讶：“原来omega真的会有这么多水的吗⋯⋯”“你要不要做了，要就快点。”三澄被他盯着那个地方有些羞耻，脸色潮红地催促道。他的手不疾不徐地掠过她的大腿，他笑着说：“今天我不想只寻求快感。我也从来没有在你这里单纯地寻求快感，所以我不急。”

他低下头来，亲了一下她的耳垂：

“今天我只想好好爱你。”

他进来的时候，她仿佛得到了什么宽慰，长长地舒了一口气，随后就是低速的断续的呻吟。和第一夜一样的姿势，她躺在桌子上，他站着，动作使得桌子晃来晃去，有了一种奇妙的失重感。

很快，她就在那种失重感里，挣扎着高声叫着达到了高潮，然而他还没射。他一下子就把她从桌子上捞了起来，还留在她身体里，边抽插边走进卧室，她的双臂就垂在他肩膀上，随着抽插上下动着。

“还舒服吗？”他把她放下来让她站在地上，将她翻了过去，从后面缓缓进入，还低声问她。“唔啊⋯⋯舒服⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”她在上一轮高潮里就失去了理智，没有思考，顺着他的话说下去。他坏心眼地加快了速度：“这样呢？”“啊啊慢一点⋯⋯”

他没有听她的，一阵猛攻之后她很快又攀上顶峰，被他放到床上。这是第三轮吗，三澄努力地捡回了自己的理智，恍惚地想。

一场完美的性爱是成结标记最好的前戏，三场就更是。三澄带着满身的汗水，被中堂带着运动，感受到他的汗水滴落在自己胸口。“今天中堂桑⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯体力真好啊？”三澄哑着嗓子笑着说，中堂见状，慢了下来：“还是你想这样？”快感已经聚集的过程中突然慢下来，惹得三澄觉得不够，抓着他背的手指都用了些力气：“嗯我说错了⋯⋯快一点⋯⋯”

她再次叫出声来的高潮到来时，终于听见了他的闷哼。她敏感到极点的身体突然感觉到一阵热潮，是他射了进来。

如果是现在标记的话，他的性器会进一步胀大，挤进生殖腔，彻底成结。三澄的思路还没走到终点，就感受到他紧紧拥住她，牙齿刺破她的皮肤，前所未有量级的信息素涌入身体。她开始在高潮和信息素的冲击下失去意识，却终究被他的成结拉了回来。

如果我要怀了孕，肚子也会这么大吧？三澄看着被结撑大的肚子，恍惚地想。她感觉到他的手一下一下的抚在自己的背上，似乎是在安抚着她若有若无的疼痛。

“你知道吗？”在等着结消退的时间里，三澄突然说话了，“我从来没有想过我会和一个alpha成结标记。我以为我就这样一个人过一辈子了。其实我也没有很讨厌这种关系。”

“我也是。”中堂握了握她的手，“当我发现的时候，我就知道我爱你了。”

三澄因为这突如其来的表白，身体向后缩了一缩，脸却红了起来：“中堂医生原来也会这样说话啊。”

“是你说我们都没说过我爱你的。”中堂撇了撇嘴。成的结消得差不多了，中堂想要将自己从三澄身上撑起来离开，却被她一把拉住，抱得紧紧的。

“我爱你。”她说。

第三天，中堂和三澄是手牵手走进UDI的。

东海林先远远的隔着走廊看见他们，连忙走过去：“哎呀你们俩怎么昨天一整天都没来啊遗体还在冰柜里呢⋯⋯”话还没说完，东海林一脸无法形容的惊讶，“你你你你你们俩怎么回事？”三澄举起中堂的手：“就是你看到的这样呀。”

“两位解剖医在一起了？”神仓所长听到东海林在外面大呼小叫，跑出来一看，脸上露出略显惊讶的笑容，久部站在他身边，应该是明显感受到了三澄的变化，脸上挂起了略显遗憾的笑容。

“我是omega，他是alpha，我们正式成为彼此的伴侣了。”三澄站在中堂身边，说出了这句想了很久的话。在beta居多的工作场合，他们从未表露自己的身份，此时此刻，三澄需要一些仪式感，来给将来的生活画上起始符。

中堂紧紧握了握三澄的手，冲她笑了笑，俯下身去在她耳边说：

“那结婚的日子，可以定一下了吗？”

END

「You always leave me wanting more  
I can’t shake my hunger for  
Strawberries and cigarettes  
Always taste like you.」  
——Strawberries & Cigarettes, Troye Sivan


End file.
